


Paper bags and Plastic Hearts

by sanzensekai



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Smut, Teasing, Top Jean Kirstein
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 14:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12683892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzensekai/pseuds/sanzensekai
Summary: After a little car accident, your car was broke again so you write your best friend who is nobody else than Jean Kirstein with whom you've been in love for a while now. Since he's a mechanic, and you only trust him with your car you bring your car to his work place. After doing exactly this you go back home to finish your presentation that you've to do for University. Somewhat later Jean comes over to check on you.





	Paper bags and Plastic Hearts

A/N: Hey, so this is my first Attack on Titan FF. Since I fell way to hard for Jean, I wanted to write something. The Story is based on a fan art pic that shows Jean as a Mechanic. I hope you guys like it, kudos and comments are always appreciated.

It was late in the Morning as I got out of my Bed. I grabbed a white shirt and black Jeans, and put both of it on, tossing my sleeping clothes somewhere on the floor. I was still a little bit shocked after last night, some people really shouldn’t be allowed on the streets. Gladly nothing bad happened and just my car got hit even though it looked really bad. I grabbed my phone, unlocked it and opened iMessages. Jean was the first one in the list, I opened our Chat and typed a message. Jean was my best friend since a few years now, he was the closest person in my life and sometimes it was scary how good we knew each other. We sure fight a lot, but we also did the dumbest things together, which was always fun. Sometimes if you could think we were dating according to how close we were but we weren’t even though I wished it was like this since I had been in love with him for a while now and I was still hoping that he’d ask me out someday.

''Hey, Jean. Can you look over my car? Some Idiot drove into me last night.''

Just as I shoved my phone into the back pocket of my jeans, a short sound from my phone told me that I received a new message. On my way to the kitchen I pulled out my phone and immediately unlocked it. 

''Holy Shit, Y/N! Are you alright?''

I smiled a bit at his message before I wrote back.

"Don't worry, I'm fine! :) It's just the car.''

I shortly placed my phone on the kitchen counter to get some waffles out of the freezer. I opened the packaging before I took out two waffles and put the others back into the freezer. My phone shortly rang again as I put my waffles into the toaster. 

''I'm glad nothing happened to you. I'll check it, just come over to the service station. I'm there the whole day.''

There were a lot of good Mechanics in our Town but none of them where as good as Jean. With 25 he was one of the youngest completely qualified Mechanics in town and more than good at his work. 

''Alright. I'll bring it over then. See you later x ''

After I sent my text I took my waffles out of the toaster and poured sirup over them, as much as it was possible. I loved it like this. I sat down on the Table and started to eat. I looked at the new message I received before I locked my phone again.

'' 'til later then."

After I was completely done with my breakfast I put my used dishes into the dishwasher before I went to put on my red converse and grabbed my car key. Closing the door of my flat behind me I left my flat and made my way outside to my car. It was warm summer morning as I stepped outside of the appartment building, the pleasant heat directly hit me into my face. I took a deep breath off the morning air as I walked to my car.  
“Damn, I hope Jean can fix this again.” I said as I looked at the right mudguard of my car and let out a small sigh as I got in my car and started the engine. I drove off the sidewalk directly taking the way to the Service Station.  
Around 10 Minutes later I arrived at my destination. I parked my car on the parking spot in front of the Service Station, turned off the engine and got out of my car. Shoving my key into the pocket of my jeans I walked inside the Service Station and looked around. Just as I wanted to ask for Jean he walked out of workshop. He was wearing a white tank top that was stained with oil, the sleeves of his blue overall where tied around his waists. Over his shoulders was a oil stained towel, some sweat drops were running down his forehead. He wiped them away with the back of his brown working gloves as he walked up to me. I got this view a lot but today he looked extra good, maybe it was because he had his hair tied back into little pony tail.  
“Hey!”, I said with a big smile on my face before I hugged him.   
“Hey, little one.”, He said as he hugged me back on which I slightly punched him on his back. I hated it when he called me this.   
“Stop calling me like this.” I growled but he just laughed at my response and softly patted my head. He always did that just to tease me.   
“But you are little.” He pointed out on which I gave him a angry look. Sure he was 9 inces taller than me and I was smaller but I hated it when he teased me about my height.  
“I’ll kick your dumb ass Kirschtein.” I said, he knew that I could do it. I did Karate for a few years and I could easily fight him.  
“Alright, Alright. Show me your car.” He said to change the topic, it was the main reason why I was here anyways not to start a fight with my bestfriend even though he started.  
“Right, come.” I said before I turned around and went outside closely followed by Jean.  
“Seriously, Y/N. I’m glad nothing happened to you but how do you still have your drivers license? This is the 3rd time this year now.” He said as he saw my car, giving me a scolding look. I awkwardly rubbed the back of my neck and looked at him.  
“It wasn’t my fault this time. And University is exhausting, I wasn’t careful the last two times.” I told him while I shrugged my shoulders. It was the truth, at the moment Uni was really exhausting. We had a lot of stuff to do. Why did I ever decide to study Marine Biology?  
“I know, I know. Just be careful or if you stay longer in Uni take a bus or call me.” He said and let out a loud sigh. “It’s a wonder that you’re still alive.” He added before he took a closer look on my car.   
“I promise if it gets too late I’ll either call you or take the bus.” I promised him and watched him as he checked my car. “How long do you need to fix it?”   
“I think a few days. I have to check if the engine and the other stuff is alright.” Jean told me as he turned around and strechted out his hand so I would give him the key.   
“Awesome you’re the best!” I said with a bright smile, handing him my keys before I hugged him tightly. He softly squeezed me and let go of me again. “Alright, I have to go. I still have to work on my presentation.”  
“Get home safe.” He said as he got into my car and started the engine. “Y/N?’’ I heard my name just as I was about to leave the parking lot.   
“Yeah?” I turned around to face my best friend again.   
“Do you wanna go to the cinema with me on Friday?” He asked a little shy and looked at me.  
“Like a Date?” My heart suddenly started beating a little faster.  
“Uhm…yeah.” His cheeks now had slight red tone as he answered my question.   
“Yes, sure!” I said then, a big smile creeping over my face again.  
“Awesome.” Jean said before he drove my car into the workshop off the Service Station. “I’ll see you then!” He called after me on which I smiled and waved him goodbye before I made my way home again.  
After I decided to get a Pizza from Pizza Hut I arrived at the appartment building about 30 Minutes later. With the Pizza in my hands I opened the door and immediately walked up the stairs that lead to my Flat. I opened the door to my flat, walked in and closed the door behind me before I walked into the kitchen where my laptop was.   
“Alright, lets do this.” I mubmled as I started my laptop. I had to do a whole presentation marine botany, which was the second topic this semester and probably the most boring of the four topics that we had to study. The presentation was due till next week Wednesday so I had six days left to finish it but gladly I was already halfway done with it.  
I had no Idea when or how I fell asleep as somebody softly shook me on my shoulder.   
“Y/N, hey wake up.” I heard a voice next to me. I slowly opened my eyes and rose from my laptop.  
“What time is it?” I asked still sleep drunk as I looked at the person who just woke me up.  
“It’s 8.” Jean said before he sat down next to me, placing a brown bag on the Table. The smell of fries and burger immediately creeped up my nose on which my stomache immediately reacted with a loud growl.   
“How far did you come?” He asked me then and folded my laptop together, putting it to the said so we had room for the food.   
“I think I wrote 10 pages before I fell asleep.” I said and groaned as I realized that I had to write 15 more pages. “Why are you here?”  
“Hey, you got this and you’ll get a good grade on this.” Jean said as he took the food out of the brown paper bag. “I was gonna check on you because I know when you study you sometimes forget to eat.”   
“Thanks. Arent you tired?” I asked him before I took a closer look on him. He was wearing a black tank top and grey sweatpants.  
“Not at all, I was working out and then got food.” He said as he sat down on the chair next to me.   
“You’re crazy.” I said and shook my head as I unpacked my burger, immediately starting to eat.   
“Hey, I need to stay fit.” He said before he also started to eat. He worked out at least 3 times in a week and mostly after he was working the whole day, it really surprised me how fit he was after this. Back when we were in College together he did exact the same thing and already then I was stunned how he put both studying and working out together.   
“I’m not judging you. I mean you look good.” I said but immediately bit my lip after I spoke out the last words. Jean looked at me, a sassy grin on his face.  
“You think I look good?” He asked still looking at me, the look on his face letting the pace of my heart speed up.  
“Shut up, Kirschtein.” I said taking a bite of my burger. I knew he wouldn’t just let go off it, if it was necessary he’d probably tease me the whole evening until he got his answer.  
“Come on, Y/N.” He said still that sassy grin on his face before he also took a bite of his burger, his amber eyes staring at me as he chewed his bite.   
“Stop staring at me, Jerkface.” I took the last bite of my burger, crumbling the wrap of it together stuffing it into the brown paper bag before I started eating my fries.  
“Not gonna happen.” He said as he also stuff the wrap of his burger into the paper bag, not taking his eyes off me.  
“I swear to god, I’ll kick your ass.” I growled at him grabbing after more fries but they were already empty. Taking the brown paper bag, I crumbled it together and got up so I could throw it into the trash bin. Jean also got up and followed me, the empty packaging of his fries in his hand that directly found its way into the trash bin.   
I walked over to the fridge to grab two beers for the two of us. Just as I wanted to open the door Jean leaned his arm against it, holding it closed. I turned around and looked directly into his amber eyes. His face was way too close to mine, our noses were only a few inches away from each other.  
“Tell me.” He whispered as his eyes locked with mine, fixating me.   
“Don’t test me.” I said and grabbed his wrist.  
“Say it.” He whispered again, his face approaching closer to mine causing our noses to touch now and my heart race speeding up even more.  
“Fine. Yo-u lo..ook go…od.”I stuttered and I could feel my cheeks heating up. Having him close was never a problem but this right here was different, he suddenly made me nervous and my thoughts were a mess, I couldn’t get a clear one right now.  
“Look you’re blushing.” Jean said before he bursted into a fit of laughter. I blew up my cheeks and hit both of my palms hardly against his chest causing him to stagger back a few steps.  
“You’re an ass.” I hissed at him before finally grabbing two beer bottles out of the fridge.  
“But you like me anyways.” He said slightly rubbing his chest.   
“I still wonder why.” I said as I walked into the living room closely followed by the copper haired man.  
The two of us flopped down on the couch at the exact same time, Jean immediately grabbed after the remote turning on the TV. While he zapped through the channels I opened our beer bottles and handed him his.  
“Uff…there’s nothing on TV.’’ He groaned, taking the beer out of my hand.   
“I have IT on DVD. Wait.” I said before I got up and walked over to the TV. Grabbing the DVD from television cupboard I took out the CD and put it into my playstation. With the controller in my hand I walked back to the couch, sitting down next to Jean.   
“Aren’t you gonna shit yourself?” Jean asked pointing out my fear for clowns.   
“You are here. So I guess not.” I said sticking out my tongue to the copper-haired while I selected the movie in the Playstation Meau.   
“Who says that I’m gonna protect you?” He asked raising an eyebrow as he looked at me. Sometimes I really wondered why I was friends with him. I placed the controller on the table in front of us and got up to change into something more comfortable. “Oi, where are you going?”   
“Just gonna put on something comfortable.”, I said as I walked out of the room. As I shortly stopped at the door to stretch myself I could feel his amber eyes staring at me or better said my at my ass. “Stop checking my ass out.” I said, shortly looking at him before I left the living room and walked to my room.  
A few minutes later I came back, dressed in some grey sweatpants and tight black tank top and a bowl of popcorn in my hands. I placed the bowl on the table infront of us before I sat down next to Jean again.  
“I wasn’t checking out your ass.” He muttered and grabbed the Playstation Controller to start the movie.  
“Sure, Kirschtein.” I said added by a little laughter as I took my beer bottle from the Table and took a big sip, placing it back on the table afterwards.   
Somewhat after 20 Minutes of the movie an Arm sneaked around my waist which I didn’t realise at first because I was focusing on the movie and I totally forgot that I wasn’t alone. The moment someone slightly squeezed my tight I let out a scream and jumped almost dropping the bowl of popcorn. My heart was pounding heavy in my chest as I turned around to face the cause for it, finding Jean who was looking at me like I was crazy before a smirk hushed over his face.  
“You want me to get a fucking heart attack?” I asked him after I calmed down again. “You’re such a fucking jerk.” I took a few crumps popcorn out of the bowl and threw it directly into his face.  
“Oi, Oi calm down.” He said as I threw more popcorn at him. “I didn’t mean to scare you.” The copper-haired apologized before he grabbed after my hand but before he could pull me back next to him I threw another hand full of popcorn at him.   
“Will you stop?” He asked picking the crumps out of his hair.   
“Don’t think so.” I smirked at him and stuck out my tonuge, grabbing some more of the popcorn and threw it at him again.   
“Okay, wait you’re due.” He said, grabbing me by my wrist he pulled me down on the couch causing the bowl to fall on the floor. With one hand he grabbed both of my hands, pressing them down above my head while he sat down on my thighs so I couldn’t move anymore.  
“Je-Jean what are you doing?” I asked while looked up at him but he didn’t answer my question instead a placed his free hand on my side and started tickling me. I bit my lip trying not to laugh but it was impossible.   
“You’re the worst, Y/N.” He said his fingers still attacking my side causing me to squirm under him.   
“Sto-oop, Je-ean.” I begged laughing, tears already forming in the corners of my eye. The man above me didn’t even think about stopping, I couldn’t even free myself because he was capturing me with his whole weight.   
“You want me to stop?” The copper-haired asked me as he locked his eyes with mine, shortly stopping his toture.  
“Please.” I said breathing faster than before my body shaking from laughter. He thought about it for a bit, shortly blowing up his cheeks before a wicked smile hushed over his face.  
“Don’t think so.” He repeated my previous words as he attacked my sides again, his face approaching closer to my own. His hand still holding both of mine captured above my head.  
“Jean!” I breathlessly called out his name as I tried to free myself from him.   
“Hm?” He hummed, finally stopping his toture and his lips almost touching mine now.  
“I hate you.” I said after I caught my breath again, looking directly into his amber eyes.  
“Oh really?” He raised an eyebrow at me.   
“Yes.”   
“Bet I can proof the opposite.” He whispered against my lips before his crashed down on mine, kissing me slowly waiting that I’d approve his kiss which I did. His kiss got more passionate, tongue trailing over my lips asking for entrance. As I granted his tongue the entry he discovered every corner of the new territority before he slid his tongue against mine, starting a passionate with mine.   
In the middle of our tongue fight he let go of my hands and I directly used this to ran my fingers into his hair, softly pulling at it. We had to separate after a few more seconds just to catch some air. My heart was beating hard against my rip cage and my face was probably deep red.  
“Shit, I wanted to do this for so long.” Jean whispered with closed eyes, his breath still going fast. I couldnt believe what he just said.   
“Really?” I asked totally surprised by his words.   
“Yeah. Why are you so surprised?” He asked looking into my eyes again.  
“I never thought you’d like me you know like more than friends.” I said and smiled a bit.  
“Are you kidding? I like you more than that for a long time now.” He said running his fingers through his hair.  
“Why did you never say anything?” I asked a bit confused.   
“Out of fear you wouldn’t like me back that way.” He said with a frown and shrugged his shoulders.  
“Jerkface. I’m in love with you.” I said then on which he let out a relieved breath and smiled.  
“Thank God.” He let out before he kissed me again, this time more greedily while one of his hands roomed over my body down to my ass. “Now I can finally worship your ass.” He growled against my lips as he hardly squezed my ass easing a soft moan from me before he wandered with hot we kiss over my cheek down to my neck while he changed his position, now laying on top of me. I ran my hands down his muscular back until I reached the hem of his shirt, I grabbed it and pulled it over his head before throwing it on the floor.   
Jean did the same with mine, he crumbled it together carelessly throwing it on the floor exposing. His lips attacking my neck again, sucking a deep red mark into it before he wandered further down hardly biting into my skin causing me to whimper.  
“Oh fuck.” He moaned against my hot skin, pressing his hips against mine letting me feel his hard one as he kept placing kisses and bites down to my breasts, leaving more love bites on my skin. With one of his hands he opened my bra and threw it to the pile of clothes that were already laying on the floor.  
“Jean…” I moaned out as he wrapped his lips around one of my nipples and started sucking out it while he twirled my other one between his fingers causing them to harden within a few seconds. I could feel myself getting more wet with each new touch from his side.   
“You like that, huh?” He whispered, his breath hitting against my already hard nipple before he hardly sucked on it again easing another moan from me. The copper-haired broke the contact with my nipple and started placing hot kisses over my stomach down to my abdomen where he slowly licked from on hip bone to the other while he hooked his fingers into the waistband of my sweatpants and panties, slowly pulling them off before they both pieces landed on the floor.   
“I’m gonna fuck you with my tongue.” He whispered, placing both of my legs over his shoulders as he dived down between my legs, licking a broad strip from my entrance up to my clit spreading my arousal between my folds. “You’re fuckin dripping already.” He growled as he licked another broad stripe through my folds before he slowly started circling his tongue around my clit. Out of reflex I pushed my hips closer to his face and slowly started to move them to rhythm of his tongue but he directly kept me steady with one of his hands.  
“Oh god…” I moaned loudly, my breath coming faster then before. His tongue and lips still attacking my center while he pleasurably hummed against my clit, the vibration of it echoing deep inside my body.   
“You like that.” He groaned against my center. “Like when I fuck you like this.” He pushed two of his fingers inside of me, my arousal directly coating them as he started to move them slowly, his finger tips brushing against my G-Spot.   
“Je-eean, ple-as—e…” I moaned as I could feel my orgasm building up inside of me.  
“Can’t wait until I fuck you?” He asked a wicked smile on his face as he shortly looked up to me, his lips wet from my arousal. Diving down between my legs again he wrapped his lips around my clit and roughly started sucking on it while he moved his fingers faster inside of me sending me closer to the edge. My body reacted to this with my legs starting to shake and my muscles clenching around his fingers, asking for release.  
“Je-eean!” I loudly moaned out his name as my body found release and I came all over his fingers. Jean got up on his knees and slowly sucked his fingers clean. Fuck, this shouldn’t look so hot.   
“Damn, you taste good.” He said with a dirty grin on his face before he pulled down his pants, his cock springing free. With his elbows he steadied himself next to both sides of my head as he laid down on me and kicked off his pants. “Gonna fuck you now.” He whispered against my lips as he pushed himself into me until the last inch. I moaned his size inside of me. The man above me waited a few seconds so I could adjust to his size before he started to move.  
“Fuck, you’re so big.” I moaned running my fingers through his hair, softly pulling on it.   
“Yes, you like my big cock inside of you.” He whispered, starting to cirled his hips he pulled out and thrusted back in, hard and fast. I just moaned in respone but that was enough for him to keep the pace of his thrusts. Wrapping my legs around his hips I pulled him closer to me.  
“So fucking tight.” He grunted against my neck as he pulled out and hardly thrusting back in. Skin slamming against Skin. My fingers wandered from the back of his neck to his shoulders where I slighty dug my nails into his skin.  
The movie was forgotten as soon as we started to fight, now there was hot air and the sound of our moans, and Jeans grunts filling the room. It was just the two of us and our sweat covered bodies moving in a perfect rhythm, like we were made for each other.   
“Jean…” I moaned, digging my nails deeper into the skin of his shoulders as his thrust got harder and faster.  
“You feel so good.” Groaning he circled his hips again, pulling back out and thrusting back in he hit the exact right spot to make me scream.   
“Faster…”I begged as I could feel another orgasm building up inside of me. The copper-haired started speeding up the pace of his thrusts, burying his face in my neck he pulled out and thrusted back into me, his hips meeting mine again.   
“Fuck.” He moaned against my neck before he bit me, the pain of it causing me to let out a whimper. Circling his hips once more, he pulled out and fastly thrusted back into me sending me closer to the edge.   
“I’m gonna cu-…” I moaned out his name as my orgasm rolled over me and scratched over his back, leaving some red marks there. Jean grabbed one of my hands and pressed it over my head before he followed me after a few more thrusts. Spilling all of his load into me he rode us through our orgasm. Hardly breathing he broke down on top of me, his face buried in my neck.  
“Y/N…” He whispered after we both calmed down from our highs. Exhausted I ran my finger through his sweaty hair and slowly over the marks that I left on his back.  
“Hm?’’  
‘’I love you.” He said then before he pulled out of me, a big amount of his load dripping on the couch as he did so. Laying down next to me he tightly wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to his chest.   
“I love you too Jerkface.” I whispered, turning my head around I looked at him. He looked happy, almost vulernable without his asshole façade.   
“Only your Jerk.” He laughed and softly pressed a kiss on my forehead.   
“Only mine.” I responed with a smile on my face.


End file.
